The aim of this research project is the chemical synthesis of analogs of phospholipids and of intermediates in phospholipid biosynthesis (especially analogs of CDP-choline and CDP-diglyceride). The synthetic investigations involve many novel aspects of organic phosphorus chemistry, whose exploration is itself a very important portion of this project. As such synthetic analogs become available, their inhibitory activity for the enzymatic reactions of phospholipid boisynthesis will be investigated. Then as a next step these inhibitors will be employed in studies related to disease states in which phospholipids are believed to play an important role. Additionally, the synthetic phospholipid analogs will be used to help elucidate various biochemical and physicochemical properties of phospholipids.